Unholy Snare
by Little Italian
Summary: Edward, by orders his his Furer, travels to the United Kingdom, London, for a mission. Being the newest teacher at Hogwarts with his mechanic, a place where magic is real and transmutations don't have a toll, can he not be discovered? But, what is his mission? That is, did he even have one? Surely not, if a mutated genie has anything to say about it.
1. Caught in Your Silence

**This is my very first time writing a story on here. I don't know how well it'll turn out. Wattpad is MUCH easier than this… Whatever.**

**Oh. Yes. This IS a Crossover: Fullmetal Alchemist / Harry Potter Fan-Fic. Also meaning, I will have Ed using German words in...well, English. I shall use his speech from sessha-chan's Alchmie to help me. I credit this person for giving me the idea! But, it is NOT the sequel for Alchmie. I'll be doing that later. xD**

* * *

**_Chapter One:_**

**_Caught in Your Silence_**

* * *

"Al!" I cried out, head turning every way. Though I ached, and blood was coming from my wounds, I needed to find Al. Fast.

"Brother!" I stopped in my tracks, my hand against my ribcage. My golden eyes narrowed as I carefully listened. I spotted the hill that wasn't there before.

I walked slowly, taking in the sudden scent of burnt flesh as a cold chill came. I shivered, not able to do anything because I didn't have a shirt on. Once I was right in front of the hill, I sat what looked like the top of Al's helmet. It felt like my heart stopped as I reached my only hand out to touch it.

"Al… Alphonse?" Though it was a whisper, it was clearly audible. I lifted up what seemed to be a grass-like covering and threw it to the side.

Looking back, I wished I hadn't. Al's armor was in terrible shape. The chest plate was gone, leaving the hollow body of a suit in the open. Except, his frail body occupied the space. I blinked. The blood seal...was broken.

Tears fell from my eyes as my automail leg suddenly gave out. I fell, crashing onto the ground. I crawled next to my younger brother and flipped him onto his back. Putting my ear against his chest, I searched and prayed there was a heartbeat. Luckily, there was.

I smiled slightly, holding his body close to mine. But, I knew the truth. He'll only be here for a few more moments. It was a thing, a sense, I wished I never had…

Alphonse opened his eyes, golden eyes now a pale, sickly hue. He put a hand to my cheek and weakly wiped away the tears I had forgotten about. I let him. He smiled as I struggled to keep mine on.

"Edward… It's alright. I'll still be here, with you." I sniffed, hating how he said that.

"I know…" I replied. "I know, Alphonse. I just wished it would've lasted a bit longer." He put both of his hands on my shoulders. I helped him as he was trying to sit up. He put his mouth next to my ear and muttered something.

My eyes widened. "No...way…" He didn't reply, falling limp as his eyes closed shut. I let out a shuddering gasp, but accepted it.

I, as gently as I could, set him back onto the armor. Grabbing my partly ripped cloak, I wrapped him it in as I went to work.

I clapped my hands and slapped them against the ground, watching as the wet dirt separated into a rectangle. Once that was over, I went back over to Al. Picking him and the suit up, I carefully set it in the hole. My face felt strangely blank, despite the tears that are still falling. I began to bury him, trying my best to ignore the burning pain in my chest.

Al always said that if he were to die before me, that I'd bury him next to mom's and Izumi's graves. And, I did. I got a rather large rock and set it at the head. As I carved into it, my tears slowly began to cease.

_Alphonse Elric_

_The best younger brother a sibling could have._

_1923~1940_

By the time I stood up, letting my hair out of its binds and my bangs fall into my eyes, I had stopped crying.

"I'm sorry, mom. Izumi. Alphonse." I took a breath, not wanting to continue. I forced myself to, anyway.

"I...failed you. I am sorry. I'm a coward. I'm sorry… I'm…" I gasped in pain as I felt myself get impaled. I grunted, annoyed with myself.

"I'm so stupid." I finished, limping to a nearby tree. I fell as I attempted to take out the bar, but it was no use.

Why should I mourn when I can't? It's still war. And, it's going on as I did that. There isn't any time. There never is, to rage over the loss of your loved ones.

My eyes, unwillingly, fell closed as the gunfires and screams dulled until they were gone.

'_This...is the heart of a person that is made of rusted steel.'_

* * *

I groaned slightly at the man in front of me. The Colonel had been promoted and got the position he wanted. To be the Furer.

Three years after the war, a year after Al died, was only when I realized I could mourn. But, I never did. I guess it just never sank in still, no matter what fact was in my sight. My brain rejected it, and I became emotionless.

I became broken.

But, I wouldn't let anyone know that.

"Ah, Fullmetal." He gestured to the seat in front of him. "Please. Take a seat."

I shook my head, refusing. "No. I'll stand." He gave me a look, but said nothing else on the matter.

He clasped his hands together, setting his chin upon them. His visible black eye glinted in the dim light of his office.

"Edward." His tone became soft, yet firm. "I know you haven't mour-"

"I can't." I whispered. He froze, eye widening. And, he had a good sense, too. I had moved my arm, the blade to my throat.

He knows very well about how many times I had tried, attempted to do suicide. I almost would have, if it wasn't for him and Armstrong, sometimes I stopped myself by being a coward, even.

"I can't mourn...because I can't forgive myself." I saw resignation on his face, but it was quickly wiped away by his glare.

"Edward! You cannot put yourself through this!" I walked up to his desk and gripped it tightly. It cracked, but I didn't care. My eyes narrowed back at him. He cringed.

"I can, and you know I will! You don't have a clue what I heard. You don't have a clue what I saw. So don't tell me what I shouldn't and can do, Mustang!" With that, I swiftly walked out of the room.

Only when did the door shut did I start running. I pushed past everyone, not apologizing as I let myself suffer in its wake.

* * *

I punched the tree, kicking it in a steady rhythm. It was the same tree I had leaned against fours years before. And, I hated it to my very being.

Some may say I was living the life. And, it could have looked that way if I didn't have that lost, inconceivable look on my face. I was dating Winry now, for a year now, and wondered if she considered her life to be brilliant. I recently proposed to her and wondered if she would want to go all out for the wedding...

I shook my head, kicking harder. I landed on my hands and did a handspring. I launched myself to the tree, effectively leaving a large dent from my fist. Once back on ground, my hand twitched as I watched the cuts on my hand heal. I sighed, picking up my shirt and putting the blue coat over my shoulders.

I walked back to the Rockbelle house, hearing the barks of Den in the distance.

It was the same. Granny Pinkato died six months back. Winry isn't her usual self, but she still puts on a brave front when I'm around. I don't understand why she fakes it… Maybe she's waiting for me to mourn, so we can be there for each other…

As much as I want to be there with her, why do I feel like I'll snap when I'm away?

I'm not sure, and frankly, I would rather not know. Since Roy became Furer, I was promoted from Major to Colonel. Winry wants me to resign, saying I've seen enough war. But, that won't change anything. Whether you're a civilian or part of the military, there's one fact that you can never escape from.

War was war, and you'll always see it.

Sure, there may be a point in time where a war ended and another wouldn't come for quite some time… But, it's still the same. You'll always see it, dead or alive. No matter where you were, war wouldn't ever end. Not permanently, anyway.

* * *

"What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing…

Mustang sighed and rubbed his face with a gloved hand.

"I said there is a boy by the name of Harry Potter you must guard. He lives in the United Kingdom and is a target for a wizard. Magic is real. The wizard's name is Voldemort. And both he and you are going to the school, Hogwarts. School of witchcraft and wizardry. Magic is real. You are going to be the Alchemy Professor. And, Fullmetal...magic is real."

I refused. "Fantasy sticks cannot be wands. Sparkling light cannot be spells. And more importantly, freaking magic is not real!" I slammed my fists down on his desk, dents and cracks appearing.

I didn't even want to glance at the "witch" who uses these unfathomable things.

She scoffed slightly, but it was weak. She saw what I just did.

"Why I never!" She began to mumble stuff in English. I only caught bits of it. I was still learning, after all.

I decided to...converse with her, if you will.

"It shall not do you any _gut _if you t'ink I vill villingly go to de place you call London." I sneered, my German and Amestreain accent mixing together strongly.

The gray-haired woman simply glared at me. Suddenly, she huffed and relaxed a bit. Though, it was obivious her back was still tense.

"Mister…" She started, trailing off. I sighed, straightening out the collar of my blue military uniform.

"Heidrich. Edvard Heidrich." I said, only doing so to relieve a small part of Mustang's headache before he burns me.

"What do you have against magic, Mr. Heidrich?"

I sighed, crossing my arms and closing my eyes as she sat down. I thought for a moment, trying to say all I can while being somewhat biased.

"Magic… to me, it is a t'ing t'at is completely mental." I opened my eyes, staring at the wood beneath me. "It… is a vay to be on de easy path. T'ou I understand vhy you may vant t'at, I simply cannot even look at t'at path. It is a trickery of true science. I live vit pure science. Ve are all made up of pure science."

Just as Mustang opened his mouth to speak, the lady beat him to it.

"Magic doesn't involve science in the least! You wouldn't need a wand to teach in our school, Mr. Heidrich." I sighed at her useless attempts, putting a gloved metal hand to cover my face.

"T'at being even as a fact… Not'ing vit me. I am grateful you see magic not as part of science. Alchemy, is pure science, however. It...not be best if I teached babies the horrors alchemy possesed."

'_Tch. My grammar's all messed up. I need to fix that later..'_

"Fullmetal." I removed my hand, looking at my "boss". "Please… if you don't accept, I'll make it an order." My eyes widened as I growled. I leaned forward, hands hitting the wooden desk again. My thigh long braided hair went over my shoulder as I spoke.

"You can't! I am still a Colonel, Mustang. Weather I would like it or not, you know I can't leave my team to teach alchemy that fucking babies will never understand!" He groaned, hands stiff, trying not to set me aflame.

"Edward, I understand how you feel. But, you must protect the Potter boy. _That _is an order. And, the only way to protect him is by going to shitting London or whatever to do so."

I leaned forward more, my dull golden eyes blazing with pitchforks belonging to a triad. If I leaned a bit more, our noses would be touching.

"Roy Mustang. Do you know that _they _were the ones to give _him _the stone? They made _four _of those things, Roy! Bloody _four _of them! And the last one, is still somewhere on this planet, Roy!"

His black eye widened as his face paled. "Edward Elric… Fullmetal. As Furer, I order you to protect the Potter boy, become professor at Hogwarts, and _find that damn stone. _Understood?"

I sighed, straightening up. The only reason I'm not fighting back anymore is because I get to search for the stone and destroy it. I put my left arm behind me, my right hand going to my forehead.

"Clear, sir." As he waved me to be off, I bit back a flurry of curses. I turned to the old lady.

"Vell, mam. Ve should get going." I sighed a bit at the end. I'm gonna miss Winry…

She had a strange look in her emerald eyes as she followed me out of the large office.

"Mr. Heidrich, was there perhaps someone you wanted to say goodbye to?" I only nodded, going to my car. Letting her in, I shut the door after her. It became a habit, as I usually drove Winry around.

After I was seated, I drove back to Resmbool, very aware of the sole feel of Mustang from his window.

All too soon, we were in front of the house. I went up to the porch where Winry and Den were. For once, she wasn't working on automail. When she saw me, a large smile on her face appeared as she ran up and wrapped her arms around me.

Hugging her back, I noticed that Den was sleeping. I pulled away, an arm around her waist. I gestured to the lady whose name I still haven't learned yet.

"Winry, t'is is…" I was lucky Winry knew English.

"Minevra McGonagall. Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts." My body went rigid when she mentioned transfiguration. Winry also froze, but kept a small smile on her face.

"Winry Rockbelle, pleased to meet you, mam." She held her hand out as they shook. I turned my head to Winry as I explained the situation to her.

"Win, I'll be going to London, orders from Mustang." A sullen look appeared in her eyes as her smile faded away into a frown. I wrapped my arms around her, running a hand through her long hair.

"I...see." She pulled away and gave me a smile. But, it was fake. I sighed, ruffling the top of her head.

"I know. Don't vant to go. Vish _ja _could come." A sudden cough got my attention as I turned to McGonagall.

"I see no problem if Miss Rockbelle would like to come." My eyes widened ever so slightly as I glanced at the blonde. She was shocked. That's for sure. But, a smiled took that away as she squealed.

"Really? You mean it?! Thank you!" I simply chuckled quietly at my girlfriend as the witch smiled. She and Winry began to converse as I decided to go and pack.

Going into the house, I noticed a few changes. Such as, the rooms upstairs stayed the same. Well, most of them. Instead of our rooms being on the second floor, we had them be on the ground floor. Easier, I guess. I packed up four suitcases. One for me, two for Winry, and the last one for Den. We couldn't leave him here. And, he would probably hurt someone or himself if one of us weren't there.

Going outside, Den was up and sitting next to a much calmer blonde. The three's attention came to me as I approached. McGonagall's eyes widened as she saw me. It wasn't all that heavy… not even Winry's automail tools and stuff.

"Vhat?" I asked, face blank as almost always. She shook her head.

"No. No...nothing at all. Hold onto my arm, Mr. Heidrich, Miss Rockbelle." Winry raised an eyebrow at the fake last name, but made no comment as she took two of the cases. I shifted mine and Den's to my right hand as I picked him up and held him with the same arm.

"Why-"

"Ve cannot leave him here. It best he vit us." She simply nodded as I grabbed her...robe with my free hand. The space around me became distorted as my feet hit the ground. I tipped over, but quickly regained balance.

I set Den down, who went over to a bent over Winry. I shook my head and rubbed her back. She shot me a smile before walking with McGonagall. We were in a village, it seems like.

As a cold breeze came by, my ports groaned as I bit back one of my own. Winry shot me a glance, knowing the problem. Neither of us said anything, though.

I stopped walking with Winry as a giant castle came into view. Though my eyes were barely wide, Winry was literally jaw-slacked. I closed her mouth as we both kept walking, trying to ignore the architecture.

I guessed I blanked out for quite some time, as a familiar feel of pain ripped through my skull. I glared at Winry who had an irritated look on her face with a wrench in hand. The teacher was looking on, amused.

I looked around me, guessing this...knick-knack of a room was an office. Many moving paintings of people were hung above. Looking forward, an old, white bearded man was sitting down. His blue eyes seemed to have a twinkle in them. It annoyed me like fudging hell.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Rockbelle, Mr. Heidrich. Or are you…?" I felt my face redden as I realized what he was getting at. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. So, I simply shut it. I waved my hands around, but by only getting strange stares, I stopped and looked down, almost sulking.

Winry laughed, explaining for me.

"Actually, though ve are engaged, Evard here is very shy about these things." My face burned even more as I gave a weak glare to Winry, she chuckled.

"I see." Said the old man, with a bemused smile on his old, wrinkly face. I huffed and crossed my arms, face suddenly becoming blank. The air shifted to something more...boring or so.

"Well. I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Today is the opening ceremony where the current students come back, and the new come in at." I did nothing as Winry nodded.

"And...v'ere do ve come in at?" Winry asked, eyebrows knitted together.

"Well, Mr. Heidrich here, along with you, shall be introduced. That is, if you would like to become a professor here as well?"

Winry's blue eyes widened as she smiled. She began to jump up and down, squealing yet again.

"Oh my-yes! Thank you!" I put a hand over my mouth, muffling my laughter. The two teachers smiled.

"Glad to do so. Now, we better get down to the Great Hall, else we'll miss the feast!" I rolled my eyes, picking up the still hyper Winry and carrying her over my shoulder. She didn't care. It was a natural thing for us to do when she didn't calm down.

The two stared at me before shrugging, walking out of the room. I left the cases there, knowing I could get them later. I also left Den to follow, if he wished. And, he probably would, as I heard the sound of his metal leg hit the floor.

After going down four flights of stairs, Winry seems to have calmed down. But, I wasn't taking a chance for her to go take apart some mechanical item here. Walking into the hall, McGonagall exited through another door before re-entering with a bunch of kids. I walked with Dumbledore who sat in the very middle of the table. I guess the chair on the right was for McGonagall, so I sat Winry in between Dumbledore and myself. The seat next to me had a very short man in it...he was on a pile of books. Den simply laid behind our chairs, I didn't think anyone noticed him.

I didn't listen to the speech. Winry could just tell me later. And once I got past the freakiness of a hat singing and talking, I guessed it was an item that sorts kids into…"houses". I ignored that, too, settling to just let my eyes roam. Once name, got my attention, however.

"Harry Potter!" I picked my head up, looking at the black-haired kid. He had green eyes and from what I could make out, a scar on his forehead. It was small.

It took a few minutes, but the hat finally shouted out the answer. "Gryffindor!" The red and gold house cheered as he walked over to them, sitting between a bushy brown-haired girl and a redhead.

"-enjoy the feast!" I really need to stop blanking out. Food appeared on plates as I froze. I leaned forward and sniffed that and the drinks. Not smelling anything, I relaxed and wrapped my fingers around Winry's, feeling her becoming less tense.

As I picked up my fork and began to eat, I wondered how they did all this. But, then I remembered something. They lived on magic. So, their answer would be magic. I mentally sighed, absently fingering the ring on my left hand. I smiled ever so slightly, remembering how tears came at the corners of her eyes as I freaked out, cursing myself for doing it too early… But, that was until she stopped me and kissed me.

I closed my eyes before reopening them, shoving the last of my food into my mouth. Dumbledore stood, the empty plates disappearing.

"We have two new teachers this year." He gestured for us to stand.

"Miss Rockbelle will be teaching Muggle Mechanics for fifth years and up. Mr. Heidrich will be teaching Alchemy for fifth years and up." I cursed the old man. Did McGonagall not hear about my mission and pass it on?!

"If you would like to, you may sign up for these two classes. However, if you are not eligible but are interested, you may watch and listen if you wish." I cheered, happy.

But then, what if dumb Potter doesn't find Alchemy interesting? Well, if he finds Mechanics interesting, at least Winry's there… But, shit, I gotta tell her about the mission. Ugh. My life…

"-perfects will lead you to your respective dorms. Goodnight." The kids shuffled around as they slowly began to file out of the hall.

A tug on my collar had me whip around and nearly give the poor old man a heart attack with a blade to his neck. I blinked, pocketing it. Winry glared at me as I turned my head away, rubbing my neck. I didn't notice the wands being pointed at me.

"Erg… Sorry. Reflex." He blinked and nodded, some color returning. Pain flared through my head, again, as I glared at Winry with another wrench in her hand. I saw her toolbox in Den's mouth as my eyebrow twitched.

"Do you ever not carry t'ose t'ings?" She grinned, shaking her head.

"_Nein!" _She sung about, walking away. I sighed and followed after her, as she was following McGonagall. We were led to a different room. Smaller, but big enough to hold all the professors, some storage compartments, and a few chairs along with a coffee table.

Me and Winry sat on the only loveseat in the room as the short man from earlier handed us some tea. We each added our own things to it before sipping at it. I cleared my throat, all the attention now going to me. I sighed quietly, gripping Winry's left hand in my right.

"I suppose introductions are in order…" My eyes scanned the room, momentarily stopping on a man dressed in all black. I quickly looked away, not meeting any of their gazes.

"Edvard Heidrich. Alchemy." Was all I said. Winry quickly got the idea, it seemed the others did, too.

"Winry Rockbelle, Muggle Mechanics." She said, politely.

It kept going like this. I tuned out most of them though, feeling they wouldn't play much of a role in what is to come. Rude? Yes. It is necessary? Sure.

"Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor." I flinched while Winry froze. They gave us strange looks, but we acted normal.

"Severus Snape… Potions master." The man decked in black drawled and hissed out. It somewhat amused me.

"-Flitwick, I teach Charms!" The short, jolly man cried out.

"Rubeus 'agrid, please ta meet'cha, professors!" The...giant man replied, almost in the same manner of Flitwick.

"Sybil Twanley. I help young sorcerers find their mind's eyes in Diviation." I shot Winry a look that plainly stated "the hell?". She simply shrugged.

"-Herbology."

'_...I'm missing quite a bit, aren't I?'_

"-Sinistra-"

"-Astronomy.

"-Ancient Ruins."

"-Muggle-"

'_Indeed. Indeed I was, missing quite a bit of info.'_

"While I may not be teaching, I am still called Professor." Dumbledore stated. I nodded. As I reached forward with my right arm for the pot of tea, my arm made a clearly audible screeching noise as it froze up. My eyebrows went together as I began to pant ever so slightly, holding back cries of pain.

"Dammit! Fucking really?" Luckily, that was in German. Winry lightly slapped me as she helped take my gloves and jacket off. The others gasped as they caught the metal shine in the light.

"Don't ask how this happened. But, expect to see this when you enter my class. Compared to most of the world's prosthetics, this is much more advanced as it connects vit the nerves to let the brain send signals to the arm for it to be moved by vill like a regular arm." She suddenly looked up, having already pushed me onto the couch with her toolbox at the ready.

"If you vant to, you may vatch… that is," She glanced at me. "If Edvard complies." I sighed, but nodded. It was true. They would have to get used to this sooner or later.

They crowded around, but that isn't a wise thing to do in the presence of a woman who will throw a wrench.

"Back avay! Space is very much needed!" She shouted. McGonagall and Snape were the only two right in mind to watch from a distance from the start, along with Dumbledore.

Winry whispered in my ear, telling me to relax, actually warning me for once for when she takes my arm off. I grunt, feeling the disconnecting of nerves. My left hand pushes down above the port for my left leg. She'll have to remove that also, it seems.

As Winry prodded carefully around the port, the others had enough sense to not touch the arm, but they did discuss about me and the arm. We both ignored them, having been hearing the whispers for years, me even longer. I winced every now and then, occasionally letting out a muffled shriek or curse. I had moved my hand over my mouth, not wanting to show weakness. But, that was obviously a failure.

I breathed heavily, closing and reopening my eyes slowly. As a few black dots came into view, I bit my hand to keep myself awake. The pain in my ports were faint now, not doing enough damage to make me cringe much. Feeling someone move my bangs, I open my eyes to meet Winry's star blue ones. I never considered that blue to be of an ocean. It...was used too much.

"Hey… done already?" I questioned, forgetting the other people in the room. She nodded, worry clear as day on her face.

"Yeah. I can do your leg later. Can you stand?" With a huff, I sat up, rejecting Winry's help. I slowly got to my feet, wary, incase my leg decides to break down. I stretched my arm out, noticing it was a bit...off. I glanced at her, and she just gave me an innocent smile.

T'was better if I never found out…

Hearing someone clear their throat kicked me out of my thoughts as I resisted to pull the knife out again. Turning my head, the Muggle professor, McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, and another lady were left. The one lady wasn't in here before… Whatever.

"This is Irna Pince, the Librarian." I perked up when a library was mentioned.

"_Ja. _Nice to meet you." Both Winry and I said at once. The black haired lady nodded as she left. This was the staff room, I guess.

"So… is this-" Winry sighed as she put her hands on my shoulders, trying her best to restrain me.

"T'is is _normal. _Get it into your _blank _heads t'at t'is kind of t'ing happens _everyday. Var vill never end." _I sneered, cutting off the Muggle professor. My gold eyes were narrowed into slits as I glared at him with all my fury.

He paled, brown eyes widening with fear. I hissed slightly when Winry tightened a bolt. She quickly loosened it, making sure I wouldn't do anything else. She nodded to the others as McGonagall quietly offered to show us our classrooms and chambers.

The walk to the second floor was silent, the only sound being our feet and Den's. I'll have to find a way to get more food for him… And get the rest of my notes down here, hell knows just how much I already grabbed in the rush...


	2. Caught by the Smell of your Cigarettes

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Caught by the Smell of Your Cigarettes**_

* * *

I groaned, holding back a yelp of pain. Winry had taken off my leg and decided to go around and reconnect some of the wires in its port, too.

"Sorry. I'm just making sure they're all intact." I just huffed, letting out a small sigh. I had taken my hair out of its bindings a bit before, so now it was basically a blanket for my naked chest. Works well, really.

"Ah… here's one." I hear her mumble. Suddenly, pain shoots through me as I grip the bed, panting.

"Gargh!" I yelled, it being somewhat muffled by my low tone. She looks up at me, an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry, Ed. I didn't expect it to be disconnected. But, that was all there was." She grabbed the leg, lining it up. "Ready?" I nodded, biting my lip.

I gasped. It...feels much different from the surgery. Sure, the pain isn't as nearly as bad as then, but… something feels...strange. Now, don't get me wrong. It still hurts like a bitch. Fuck…

"Nrrgh!" I stifled my scream. For all I knew, the walls of Hogwarts were not soundproof. And, I wouldn't want to take a chance.

I saw her tighten the last bolt. Honestly, I'm surprised at how I held up this long… Probably because I had this for years on end. I breathed heavily as she brushed away the hair from my face, wiping away the sweat. She smiled down at me, not at all bothered by me breathing into her face.

"There you go! All done." I smirked slightly. You can't resist a smile when you see her's. It's impossible.

I pushed myself up, leaning on my elbows as she went behind me and put my head in her lap. I closed my eyes as she ran her fingers through my hair. I felt totally serene, with Winry and the silence. Also with the nice, tingling feeling from my scalp. I sighed in content and bliss. She chuckled a bit.

"Seems like someone is enjoying himself quite a bit." I opened an eye, looking up at her. I smiled slightly.

"You could say that." I said, opening my other eye.

She smiled down at me. But for some reason, Hohenheim came to mind.

_'Never thought you'd deceive me.'_ Tears came at the corners of my eyes as my smile fell. I stared at the ceiling, eyes wide with an emotion I haven't felt in a long time…

_'Where are...you now?'_ Now it was mom. I bit my lip, willing the tears to not fall. Winry looked at me, face full of worry.

"Winry...what time is it?" She blinked, surprised.

"Uh… 1:03. Why?" My face paled as I remembered the date. It was October 2nd…

"It's October 3rd…" I whispered, beginning to breathe faster due to me bottling up my feelings. She sat her hands on my cheeks, bringing her head down to put her mouth on mine. I closed my eyes and kissed back.

_'I watch the city burn...'_ Liore falling to pieces came next._ 'These dreams like ashes float away-'_ Trying, and failing, to bring mom back…

_'Your voice I never heard.'_ As Winry pulled away, a choked sob escaped my lips._ 'Only...silence.'_

_'Where were you when our hearts were bleeding?'_ I gasped a bit, keeping my eyes closed tight.

"D-Damn you…" I said. "Gaa… D-Damn you, father!" Winry simply brought my head to her stomach as I gripped onto her shirt. My body was shaking.

_'Where were you when it all crashed down?'_ Mom fell over… We thought she only had a fever.

"H-How could you!"

_'How long can you stand the pain?'_ I shook my head, not knowing my mind is the one causing this…_ 'How long will you hide your face?'_

_'...As long as I have to.'_ I thought. The words only got louder.

_'How long will you be afraid?'_ Stop it…_ 'Are you afraid?'_

I took shuddering, deep breaths. It didn't really do much, though.

_'How long will you play this game?'_ That struck a chord in me. I slowly let go of Winry, sitting up. I was panting, sweat dripping off of my face._ 'Will you fight or will you walk away?'_

I stood, putting on my tank top and left my shorts on. I never heard Winry tell me to come back.

"Ed… Ed!"

The walk outside was a blur, most likely because I am still stuck in the past. Back when we burnt our house… The smell lingered in the air for days. Blood… rotting flesh. It never faded away, nor did it vanish far from my mind. It didn't help that those same smells were in the wars, too. I basically relived my past mistakes… ten times over.

Nearing the edge of a forest, I began to punch a tree. Over and over, my flesh hand began to bleed. Though, that pain wasn't even worth describing. For, I couldn't feel it over the pain in my head.

_'I watch the city burn...'_ I started the fire as Al got it all ready. We made sure to put… that in there, too. Under the floorboards.

_'These passions slowly smoldering a lesson never learned...'_ Then, the transmutation…_ '...Only violence.'_ The result; a kid who lost his body and another who lost two limbs...to Truth. We stepped into his domain for foolish and stupid reasons that we knew could never have happened. We… we were gullible.

_'Is your world just a broken promise?'_ I growled, now kicking it, letting the blood trail down my flesh leg as I gritted my teeth.

"I never broke it… I got his body back!" I yelled out to no one in particular.

_'Is your love just a drop of rain?'_

"I love her with my whole damned body and soul! I'd gladly give both to save her."

_"Are you still there?"_ I choked out, stopping and staring at the blood that smeared itself on the tree. Al… I'm sorry.

I tilted my head up, the rain having already drenched me. _"Tell me now!"_ I punched the tree one last time before walking back to the castle.

_'Will it end when it all burns down?'_ I stopped for a moment, pausing. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Never…" I opened them, finding myself in the courtyard.

_'How long will you let it burn?'_ I hesitated, but found that stupid. Why hesitate when it was just your subconscious?

"...As long as I have to hide the truth." I sat on the edge of the fountain, ducking my head into the water. I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"What are you doing out here this late, professor?" I tensed, standing. As I reached for my knife, I realized I left it in the military pants… or coat. I turned around, only to meet Potter. I blinked.

"I… should be de one saying t'at, Potter." He smiled a little bit, scratching the back of his head. I saw his eyes wander down to my blood soaked leg and arm. His eyes widened.

"How-what happened?" I almost hit him. Can he really not notice a freaking metal arm or leg? Or, maybe he understands sensible logic and is trying to not look in that direction… Well, he's doing a good job.

"...T'vas nothing much. You need not to vorry." I looked up at the position of the moon. It was well around 2:43, probably.

"But, professor-"

_"Nein,_ Potter!" I stuck my head in the water again, sighing at the cool feeling touching my face. Sadly, it also got my shoulder. My port whined as I quickly removed my head. Looking back, he was still there. I sighed, holding up a finger, gesturing for him to follow.

_"Nein._ Come along, now. I can bring you dorm." I didn't hear any objection, only hearing the sound of shuffling and my feet patting softly on the ground. Can't believe I forgot shoes… At least I didn't step in mud.

If I were to be real, I wasn't the one leading. He was beside me to my left. Ugh. Gotta find my way back to our room. Guess I'll just go back to the courtyard and retrace my steps… Like hell that'll work!

We stopped in front of a painting of a… large lady in pink. I made a face before I wiped it away.

"T're, Potter."

* * *

**Yes, I realize it is VERY short. I spent too much time on school work... XD What can I say? No matter if I hate or or love it, it must be PERFECT. Well, at least by MY standards.**


End file.
